The Transfer Student
by BlackWolfMaster
Summary: Waht happens when a set of twins are amitted to the academy? wha tif one of the twins is male? who is he and what connections does he have with Tabane Shinonono


_**A/N:**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this new fanfic about**_

_**An American set of twins both IS pilots.**_

_**The Twist is that one of the teens is male.**_

_**Also this gives my ideas on the complex systems of IS. **_

_**I don't own Infinite Stratos.**_

_**Only my plot and OCs.**_

_**RNR.**_

**The Transfer Student.**

**Chapter 1**

At the IS academy in Japan Ichika, Houki, Charlotte, Rin, Cecila, and Laura were all talking to Sylvaria Silver a new student that transferred into the school form America a month earlier. Sylvaria was about the same height as Charlotte with mid back length brown hair, alluring blue eyes, and the curves to put a super model to shame.

"So Sylvaria are you happy to be here at IS academy?" Rin asked.

"Yea I am glad to be here though I do kinda of miss my brother." Sylvaria replied.

"Oh you have a brother back in the states?" asked a very interested Ichika.

"Yea actually we are twins. We were supposed to be identical but his hair and eye color is different for mine. I really do miss him though he was always there to pick me up when I was down. He protected me from bullies and even took several punches for me." She said a small smile on her face.

"Wow you must really love him. So why didn't he come to Japan with you?" Houki asked.

"Yea and the funny part is that I am the older of us two yet he is always the one protecting me. The reason he didn't come is even if he did we would still be separated because he wouldn't be let on the campus." She replied.

"So what about your mom and dad do you miss them too?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't have a mom and dad it has been me and my brother for as long as I can remember." Sylvaria replied a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh what happened to them?" asked Ichika

"They died in a car accident on our 13th birth day I suffered a head injury and lost all my memories. I wouldn't be here if my brother hadn't pulled me from the wreak." Sylvaria replied.

As the group chatted away they had no idea what was going on a military base back in the states.

_**XXX**_

At a secret military base in the Nevada desert a test was coming online. Many of the world's top male scientists were sitting in a viewing room looking down at their newest jet fighter. A jet fighter so advance it was capable of defeating any IS out there including the famous white knight.

"This is the Falcon prototype 0987's pilot, reporting in, thrusters online, cooling systems online, flaps operational, all systems are green." The pilot spoke over the radio.

"Alright Drake you have the green light taxi to the run way and begin take off sequence." The head of the program ordered.

"Yes sir" Drake once again stated.

The jet craft began to move towards the runway slow and steady.

"Angle of decent 45'. Altitude 13567.8 ft and decreasing. Speed 698 mph. All systems functioning normally. Ready to commence operation Tabane Shinonono." A male voice said.

"Alright begin operation I want that fighter destroyed. I will take care of all the files. Make sure the pilot and scientist are dead I want no one to be able to recreate what they were doing here." Tabane stated over the comm. Link.

"Yes my mistress. I will now begin the operation." The mystery male said.

Drake had just reached the runway getting ready to begin the take off sequence when the radar began to beep. He was about to call the base to see what it may be when the warning screen appeared telling him that it was and IS moving at him at incredible speeds.

"Base we have a problem an unknown IS has appears and is on approach. Please ad…." Was all the base heard before there was an explosion. Pieces of the jet flew towards the observation platform.

"Call in the troops we have to destr…." Was all the commander got out before a energy beam hit the observation tower it exploded.

The rest of the base was jut becoming alert when a black streak flew across the sky. After it pass energy beams hit several of the barracks as well as the armory and hanger. In thirty minutes there was nothing left of the base. Everything was destroyed and no living thing remand in the ruble. A Black IS now hovering over the ruined base. The IS was thinner than most with a thruster emitting black particles, wings came of the thrusters emitting similar particles the pilots body completely covered with a thinner armor a visor over the pilots face gave it an ominous look. Two pipe looking things were attaches to its hip as well as a weird rifle in one hand and a shield in the other made this machine look like a warrior.__

_**(A/N think of the freedom's wings, beam swords, rifle and shield attacked to the white IS they fight in the final episode of the series but the color is black and it has no boobs.)**_

"The base destroyed all targets neutralized. Mission complete my mistress." The male voice once again sounded over the COM link to Tabane.

"Well done my loyal knight. I want you to return so we can discuss your next assignment." Tabane replied to the pilot.

"As you command my mistress." He said and flew off.

_**XXX**_

Ichika was sitting in homeroom chatting with every one as the second bell rang. 

"Alright every one pleas take your seat today we have a special guest coming to speak to you about IS." Chifuyu Orimura said sitting next to Yamada.

As she sat down the door opened again and two people walked through one was a female dressed in a old western style dress with an apron and mechanical bunny ears adorning her head. Walking in next to Tabane Shinonono was a white haired male wearing sunglasses and what looked to be the academy school uniform expect it was black instead of white and there was a patch with a dragon and the letters I.S.T.P.G.

"Hello everyone I am Tabane Shinonono the creator of IS. The person to my right is my personal Guard Erick." Tabane said. Erick gave a slight nod. "I am here to tell you of the complex system you use every time you use an IS." She said. A screen popped up showing a complex system of codes. "This is the basic part of the Infinite Stratos operating system. This code is what allows the machine to perform the most basic coming such as moving its fingers. Though for a more complex command the machine will combined this code with several others thus creating a control matrix. With this matrix the machine is able…"

Just then a widow crashed as and red IS came flying into the school.

"Tabane Shinonono prepare to die." The female pilot said and charged Tabane who didn't even flinch. As the unknown IS swung its broad sword down ever one froze and closed their eyes knowing they didn't have time to stop it.

CLANG!

Every one opened their eyes to see Tabane standing there uninjured and unfazed. What had caught every ones attention was the black IS arm holding the broad sword. What surprised everyone was the arm was attached to Erick Tabane's Guard.

"Are you alright my Mistress?" Erick asked turning his gaze on Tabane.

"Yes. Now my loyal knight please dispose of this trash so I can return to my lecture." Tabane said turning away.

"As you wish My Mistress." Erick said Pushing the IS back out the window following after her.

-Out side-

The red IS stood facing the mysterious male. The male in question retracted the IS arm and removed his jacket. He then pulled out a single knife and faced the red IS.

"Are you serious is that the only weapon you plan on using. I knew what you did earlier had to be a trick now you and Tabane shall die." The red IS's pilot yelled and charged the male.

-Back in the classroom-

"Foolish she just sealed her fate." Tabane said as everyone was looking out the window. Everyone just looked at her like she was insane. There was no way and ordinary male could defeat an IS with just a combat knife. Could he?

-Back out side-

As the red IS closed in she sung her broad sword to the side trying to take his head off. To her surprise he back flipped over the sword. As soon as his feet touched the ground he pushed off at the unexpecting pilot and pushed the back of the knife through the A.B. and into the side of the IS pilot's head. The pilot was knocked out instantly. Sparks flew from every joint as the machine stopped functioning and reverted to its core form.

Erick bent down and pick up the core putting it in his pocket before kneeing the pilot in the face to make sure she was out cold.

"Target neutralized and IS recovered My Mistress" Erick said looking at Tabane.

-Back in the classroom-

"Understood my Knight I shall have her collected for questioning please come and join us again and bring the core." Tabane said.

The next thing they knew Erick was flying in the window a weird set of wings and boosters fading off his back as he but his jacket back on not bothering to button it.

"The core you requested my Mistress." Erick said handing the core over.

Tabane took the core hooked it to her computer and a few minutes later the red IS was standing in front of them back in its factory form. The only damage was a signal dent on its right shoulder.

"A perfect hit my knight hit the command cluster dead on." Tabane quietly praised her guard.

"Thank you my Mistress." Erick replied returning to his place.

"Can anyone tell my why My Knight was able to take this IS down with a single blow?" Tabane asked.

The class sat there dumbfounded. It had to have been a trick no one could do that not even Chifuyu.

"Well he did a simple trick he hit the pilot in the side of the head rendering unconscious. It was a trick that's all." A student yelled from the back of the class.

"Yes he did hit the pilot but how did he land the blow when the A.B. was active?" Tabane asked. No one said anything. "He hit the command cluster. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted each basic command you give an IS a command is in the form of complex codes. For more complex commands the codes are combined into what is known as a command matrix. These matrixes are stored in what's known as the Command Cluster. A single place in the IS and for each IS the Command Cluster positions is different. Thus making it hard to find. What my knight Erick did was hit the command Cluster thus knocking out the IS operation which is why it ejected the pilot and returned to core form. In order for the pilot to activate these commands when an IS chooses its pilots then a neurologic link is created. Thus allows us to control the IS as if it is part of our body's. Now before I move on is there any questions?" Tabane said.

Every one sat there with a confused expression on their faces. No one wanted to raise their hands for fear of another complex rant.

"Each IS has a certain place were the OS is stored. And from there a link is made to your brain and that is what allows you to command an IS." Erick's voice broke the silence making it clear to everyone what Tabane had said.

"Yes to put it simply Erick would be correct. That is a simpler way to put it. Now what Erick did in the fight was disturbed the commands thus destroying the link to the pilot. Now moving on to what and how this link is made. The link is a chemical introduced into your system the first time you touch an IS. It is not a harmful chemical though it does have some special properties. The chemical is the main reason why IS can only be used by women. You see the chemical bounds to a special agent in a women's blood. This agent is only found in the female blood system though there has been a couple of rare cases where it was found in males. Two to be exact Ichika Orimura and my guard Erick. They are the only two males in the entire world that have this agent in their blood. I have scanned ever other male on the planet and haven't found any other traces in any male blood. Though this agent has no effect on the person or their personality. I have no idea why it is our blood though. So as the chemical bounds to this agent it allows the link to be established. Once this link is their the IS will respond to any command that you give it. And that is how you can control and move and IS." Tabane said finishing her lecture.

Every one sat there going over all the information they had just received. Every ones gaze were on the two abnormalities in this world of Infinite Stratos. Ichika was looking at the only other male IS user in the world. Erick sat there looking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Wait so what we saw earlier was an arm of an IS. HIS IS, is that why you recruited him to be your personal guard?" Sylvaria asked eying the familiar figure at the front of the room.

"Yes that would be correct. Oh and before I forget Erick will be joining your school for awhile." Tabane said eying Sylvaria.

"Hmm so Erick what's your last name?" Ichika asked

Erick grew a small smile before removing his sun glasses Sylvaria gasped as did the rest of the class seeing his eye color was red.

"My full name is Erick W. Silver." Erick said and Sylvaria jumped up and tackled him into a hug.

Erick returned the hug as Sylvaria sobbed into his chest.

"I told you, you would be seeing me sooner than you think." Erick said as his twin sister buried her head into his chest.

After a few minutes the twins stood and separated many seeing that except for their hair color, eye color, and gender they were the spitting image of each other.

"So Erick this is the Twin sister you told me about. Well I am glad to meet you Sylvaria I made sure to take good care of your brother." Tabane said holding out her hand.

Sylvaria took her hand and said "It is a pleasure to meet you as while Tabane-san."

"Well Erick I must be going I will contact you if I have a mission for you. Till then my loyal knight behave." Tabane said.

"Yea my Mistress if you need me for any thing you know where I am and how to contact me." Erick said kneeling before his Mistress.

Tabane stepped towards grabbed his chin and laid a soft kiss on his lips. "Farewell till then my Knight." Tabane said disappearing through the door.

Erick stood turned towards his sister. Sylvaria along with the rest of the class had shocked looks on their faces.

"WH.. what was that did she just kiss you?" Sylvaria said still shocked.

"Yea she calls it a kiss of loyalty or something I don't understand it. So Syl. How was your time away from your brother?" Erick asked not even fazed by the kiss

"It was ok though I did miss you something terrible." Sylvaria said.

"Will you two please take your seats!" Chifuyu said flaring her killing intent.

"As you wish Chifuyu-Sensei." Sylvaria replied.

Erick turned and went to walk out the door when Chifuyu turned to him.

"I said to your seats. I never gave you permission to leave this room." Chifuyu said again flaring her killing intent.

"I am going to the office. I have an appointment with the headmaster. I shall return till then farewell Orimura-sensei." Erick said and disappeared into the hall.

_**Fin TBC**_


End file.
